Koiwazurai
by Lecia412
Summary: [OneShoot-Complete] Suami ataukah kekasih, mana yang akan Sehun pilih? Triangle love KaiHunTao. Still remember Salang-eul Gong-yu? Check is out! Dislike-Don't Read! KaiHun & TaoHun


**Pair : TaoHunKai**

****©Lecia412****

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : YAOI, Typo(es), EYD, Bahasa Tak Baku, dll.**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

><p>—<strong>恋煩い<strong>—

—o**O**o—[_Koiwazurai_]—o**O**o—

.

Sehun terbangun dengan sakit kepala yang luar biasa. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya di ranjang seraya memutar kembali _memory_ otaknya pada kejadian kemarin malam. Ah, dia ingat sekarang. Ia kesal pada Jongin yang lebih mementingkan pekerjaan dari pada dirinya. Iapun menyelesaikannya dengan minuman. Beruntung saat ia membutuhkan sandaran, Tao datang dan mau mendengar keluh kesahnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Tubuh Sehun tersentak begitu mendengar suara yang begitu familiar dari arah sampingnya. Saat menoleh ia mendapati suaminya duduk di kursi dengan berpangku tangan seraya menatap lembut padanya.

"Sejak kapan _gege_ disini?" Tanya Sehun.

Suaminya itu tak mungkin berada di kamarnya semalaman bukan? Sehun bukannya takut Tao akan bertindak 'sesuatu' padanya, meskipun itu sah saja karena mereka adalah sepasang suami 'istri'. Tapi selama berkeluarga dengan Tao, mereka selalu tidur pisah ranjang. Menciumnya saja Tao tidak berani, apa lagi sampai berbuat lebih?

"Sejak kau menutup mata hingga kembali membuka mata." Jawabnya seraya tersenyum lebar. Matanya berbinar seolah kini ia tengah menyaksikan sebuah pemandangan indah, dimana tuan putrinya yang seperti malaikat terlihat begitu menggemaskan saat terbangun dari tidur cantiknya.

"_Gege_ tidak tidur?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

Tao hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menatap Sehun_. 'Bagaimana aku bisa memejamkan mataku, jika hanya saat tertidurlah aku bisa memandangimu sepuasku tanpa harus takut seseorang menggambilmu dariku.'_ Jawabnya dalam hati. Tentu saja Tao tak akan berani mengutarakannya. Ia tak mau membuat Sehun bersedih karenanya.

Sehun menundukan kepalanya. Lagi-lagi ia telah menyusahkan suaminya. Entah, kenapa Sehun tidak jatuh cinta pada Tao saja. Dia begitu baik padanya. Dia rela melakukan apapun demi dirinya, mengorbankan segalanya serta meluangkan seluruh waktunya. Tao bagaikan malaikat penolongnya, dan seharusnya dia juga tahu jika tindakannya kini sudah membuat Tao terluka berkali-kali.

"_Mianhae_—" ucapnya lirih. Tak mau hari yang cerah ini rusak hanya karena rasa bersalah Sehun pada dirinya, Tao mencoba mencari ide untuk membuat Sehun kembali ceria.

"Ah, aku hampir saja lupa. Hari ini aku libur. Maukah kau berkencan denganku?" Tanya Tao mengalihkan suasana.

Karena tak ingin mengecewakan Tao serta ingin berterima kasih padanya, Sehun pun dengan cepat mengangguk setuju. Raut wajah serius dengan penampilannya yang acak-acakan—karena baru bangun tidur—membuatnya terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Tao tanpa bisa mengendalikan tangannya mengusap surai pirang Sehun.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sudah saatnya untuk tuan putri mandi, _kajja_!"

Sehun terkikik saat dengan tiba-tiba Tao mengangkat tubuhnya menuju ke kamar mandi seperti pengantin yang tidak bisa berjalan karena telah melakukan 'hubungan'. Baiklah, otak Sehun sepertinya _overdosis_ pagi ini. Ia mengumpat saat tiba-tiba wajahnya memanas. Untuk sejenak, Tao bisa menjadi penawar hatinya saat ia dibuat kesal oleh kekasihnya.

.

—**恋煩い**—

.

Sudah hampir seminggu ini Jongin tidak berkomunikasi dengan Sehun. ia mengabaikan begitu saja sms, panggilan, ataupun _e-mail_ darinya. Bukannya Jongin bermaksud untuk menghindari Sehun, tapi kini dia hanya sedang fokus mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Kesempatan ini tak boleh disia-siakan. Mungkin saja kesempatan ini hanya datang sekali seumur hidupnya.

Jongin sedang menjalankan proyek disuatu daerah pinggiran kota. Jika proyeknya sukses, dirinya bisa dipromosikan menjadi manager utama. Hal itulah yang dari dulu ia inginkan. Bukan karena menjadi manager utama maka ia akan mendapatkan gaji yang lebih tinggi dari biasanya, namun ia—sekali lagi—ingin membuktikan jika dirinya pantas berada di sisi Sehun.

Sudah cukup keluarga Sehun memandangnya sebelah mata, sudah cukup pula ia rela berbagi orang terkasihnya. Karena saat Jongin berada diposisi yang sama dengannya, maka ia dengan mudah merebut Sehun dan memilikinya sendiri. Dan tentu saja dia tak akan pernah berbagi Sehunnya lagi.

'_Sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf pada Sehun.' _

Jongin tersenyum saat otaknya tiba-tiba memikirkan sebuah kejutan untuk kekasihnya. Sehun memang sedikit kekanakan, dia mudah sekali marah hanya karena hal-hal kecil. Namun yang patut disyukuri oleh Jongin, Sehun juga orang yang mudah memaafkan. Tak perlu membelikan sebuah berlian demi membujuk Sehun untuk memaafkannya, cukup hanya segelas _bubble tea _dan viola—Sehun akan berteriak seperti anak kecil dengan mata yang berbinar menatap minuman _favorite_ nya.

Jongin terdiam sejenak sebelum melaksanakan rencananya. Sepertinya tak seru jika ia tak mengerjai kekasihnya. Sedikit kejahilan sepertinya tak apa. Lagi pula ia juga sudah sangat merindukan wajah cemberut kekasihnya saat sedang kesal. Bibir tipis nan lembut itu pasti mengerucut imut. Ah, Jongin sudah tidak sabar melihatnya.

—_[Sehun, aku ingin bertemu besok di taman. Ada sesuatu yang penting untuk aku bicarakan padamu]—_

Setelah mengirim pesannya, Jongin segera melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam. Sepertinya ia harus lembur lagi malam ini, dan segera mempersiapkan kejutannya. Sebenarnya siapa yang diberi kejutan? Kenapa malah dirinya yang merasa tak sabar?

.

—**恋煩い**—

.

Sehun tersenyum lebar begitu orang yang dinanti-nantikannya kini akhirnya mengirimi kabar. Hanya sebuah pesan _text_ sederhana namun sanggup membuat _mood_ nya berubah seketika. Tapi Sehun merasa ada yang aneh dengan pesan Jongin. Tak ada kata-kata sayang di dalamnya. Bahkan Jongin tak memanggilnya _My Queen_ ataupun Hunnie seperti biasanya.

Apa Jongin marah padanya? Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat saat memikirkan hal tersebut. Memangnya dia berbuat apa? Jika ada yang patut untuk marah disini adalah dirinya. Jongin sudah mengabaikannya selama seminggu dan tak pernah membalas pesannya.

"Pesan dari siapa Sehun-ah?" tanya Tao menyadarkan lamunan Sehun.

Kini mereka sedang makan malam romantis di sebuah restaurant tepi danau dengan hanya diterangi cahaya lilin. Masih ingat dengan ajakan Kencan Tao bukan? Ini adalah ketiga kalinya mereka berkencan.

Sebenarnya Tao tidak libur dari pekerjaannya. Lebih tepatnya dia meliburkan diri dan menyerahkan masalah perusahaan pada sekretaris pribadinya. Melihat Sehun yang murung membuatnya juga ikut sedih. Bahkan bisa dibilang Tao merasakan kesedihan dua kali lipat dari apa yang dirasakan Sehun.

Sedih karena melihat orang yang kau cintai murung tanpa mau tersenyum.

Terluka karena orang yang kau cintai sedih karena memikirkan orang lain.

"Dari Jongin. Dia mengajakku ketemuan di taman besok." Sehun tersenyum menjawabnya. Tak tahukan jika saat nama Jongin disebutkan, luka pada _namja_ keturunan China itu semakin dalam?

Tao ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman ceria Sehun kembali. Memang apa yang bisa diperbuatnya? Jika hanya dengan Jongin Sehun bisa tersenyum, maka ia juga akan tersenyum untuk mereka. Meski dalam hatinya ia menangis pilu karena tak bisa menahan sakit yang terus merongrong hatinya ditempat yang sama.

"Bolehkan aku ke taman besok?" tanya Sehun begitu selesai membalas pesan Jongin. Ia sejak tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya hingga tak menyadari tatapan sendu suaminya.

"Biar _gege_ mengantarmu, lagi pula _gege_ besok masih libur."

Tao mengembalikan piring Sehun saat dirinya sudah menghilangkan duri pada makanan istrinya. Ia tak mau Sehun tersedak karena duri ikan yang kini sedang mereka makan, jangankan duri kecil, semut saja tak akan Tao biarkan menyakiti Sehun nya. Salahkan perasaannya yang begitu berlebihan pada istrinya.

"Benarkah _gege_ akan mengantarku? Tapi bukankah _gege_ bilang besok sudah mulai masuk kerja?"

Sehun bertanya seraya memasukan sepotong daging ikan yang sudah Tao pisahkan dari durinya. Ia menatap Tao penuh tanya tanpa menghentikan mengunyah makanannya.

"Siapa bilang? _Gege_ lusa baru masuk."

Bohong—

Bahkan besok ada rapat penting yang harus dihadarinya. Mengingat rapat tersebut dihadiri oleh beberapa _investor_ saham gabungan perusaannya. Tao tentu saja wajib menghadiri rapat tersebut. Ia adalah seorang CEO Hwang Group, mana mungkin ia mengabaikan begitu saja. Tapi kembali lagi pada Sehun. Sehun adalah segalanya untuk dirinya. Tak mungkin ia membiarkan Sehun pergi sendirian kesana. Apalagi orang yang akan ditemuinya adalah kekasih istrinya.

Bilang dirinya gila. Itu memang benar. Tao tak bisa membiarkan Sehun hanya berdua bersama Jongin. Cemburu? Tanpa harus ia katakan semua pasti sudah tahu bukan?

Tao rela jika esok ia harus mempersiapkan hatinya untuk kembali terluka. Luka yang terus mendalam tanpa mampu ia cari penawarnya. Karena pada hakekatnya, penawarnya sendiri yang telah membuatnya terluka.

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

><p>Bingung? Silahkan baca <em>Salang-eul Gong-yu<em>? Bisa dibilang ini lanjutannya. XD

Habisnya setelah lihat pict TaoHun yang bejibun jadi ingin buat FFnya. :3 Belum lagi mereka sering hang out berdua, dini hari pula. Tak tau apa stalker mereka tak pernah tidur? -_-

Sebenarnya mau buat FF ini jadi series, bahkan sudah terbayang Sehun **M-Preg**. OMO! Adakah yang sadar jika saya belum pernah buat yang M-Preg? Eothokhae? Otak sudah mulai konslet ini. Tapi-tapi itu hanya sebuah bayangan tanpa rencana. Tergantung mood untuk membuatnya. Moody? Itulah saya. #getoked


End file.
